Dilemma of the Freelancers
by SoulVirus
Summary: Ryan Alborne wanted a quiet life, but when he is approached by two Freelancers, he learns time may not be safe, with his expertise, he may hold the answer to the survival of the timeline in 2012.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Continuum or any of its contents; all credit goes to Simon Barry, creator of the show and to the cast and crew. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you for your understanding._

* * *

**A/N: **Tried many different versions of writing a Continuum Fanfic, but each story kept becoming annulled. This story however, I have no idea where the idea for this story came from, but if I tread carefully, it may work.

Just to point out, this story takes place during Season 1.

**Dedications/In Response: **N/A at present time.

* * *

**CONTINUUM **

**DILEMMA OF THE FREELANCERS**

**Prologue: We need your help**

_**2012**_

Working for the Vancouver Bus Department was something of an honour for Ryan Alborne, 26 years old, though not the job of his dreams; it was a job that after some time he came to adore.

It was one of those jobs – Ryan found – that one could never have asked for a perfect job to begin with.

Ryan was a coach cleaner, and it was by far the best job he could have asked for. At first glance, when he took the job, it was dreary and depressing, cleaning the gunk and shit out of the busses ready for their next outing, but after a few months – give or take a year – he soon found himself enjoying his job more and more.

The only downside to his job was going home towards the end of the day.

Ryan was a part of a group of cleaning staff who were giving their own buss to clean. Ryan had hovered, cleaned the servery, the toilet and the front dash part of the bus where the driver sat, brushed down the chairs and placed spare toilet rolls and bags in the overhead compartment atop of the drivers head.

At this moment in time, Ryan was thusly spraying the window with some Windex, wiping them over before using a blade to scrape the foamy liquid off the windows.

Amongst being a cleaner on a bus, Ryan had plenty of time alone with his thoughts, something that he enjoyed more, he had time to himself to think about things he wanted to do or would do. _I need to change that leaky faucet under the kitchen sink, the gutters need de-guttering, oh, that reminds me, I need to pay the milkman._

With his mind in another completely different universe, stepping onto the bus came a man in a black posh business like suit that caught and distracted Ryan's concentration and attention.

Ryan turned to look at the man in question before sighing in annoyance.

The man in question was roughly in his thirties at Ryan's glance. He looked non-compulsed, his face stern and concentrated, he had a moustache and black hair and dark eyes, which Ryan guessed were probably brown, maybe blue, but even as Ryan looked at this man's eyes, he had difficulty in deciding what colour his eyes were.

Ryan continued with cleaning the windows.

"Hello again, Ryan." the man said.

"How did you find me here, Miller?" Ryan asked as he scraped the foamy liquid off the window with his blade and wiping the blade with a white cloth.

"We have our ways, not to mention it did prove difficult for us to find you."

"You must be losing your touch." Ryan said.

"Maybe we are," Ryan turned to look towards the back of the bus where standing in the middle of the aisle was a coloured man, wearing the same posh suit as miller. Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. Warren stood, his hands clasped on his stomach, his dark brown eyes bored into Ryan, he had a forming black beard and very short cut black hair, which when one would look at him the first time around, would think he was bald. "Then again," Warren continued, "not everyone is perfect."

"I _always_ considered Freelancers to be perfect." Ryan retorted keeping his voice calm. "And how did you get onto this bus?" Ryan asked Warren, gesturing to where he stood.

"I used the side steps." Warren plainly said gesturing towards the open side door in the side of the bus.

"Oh, I forgot that I had opened the side door." Ryan said feeling imprudent. "What do the both of you want?"

"We need your help." Miller replied.

Ryan turned to face him. "My help?" he frowned. Miller nodded. "On what?" he asked dryly.

"Time," Warren responded.

Ryan placed his cleaning equipment down on the passenger seat before him, and stood now in between Miller and Warren. He felt somewhat intimidated being in their midst. Ryan sighed heavily; he knew what Warren and Miller wanted.

"You need my help on Time, in general?"

"Yes," Miller replied.

Ryan sighed annoyingly yet again. "What have you done?" he asked both Warren and Miller.

"We did nothing." Warren replied. "More of Alec Sadler did something."

Ryan's eyes narrowed at the name 'Alec Sadler'. "Which Alec Sadler are we talking about here?"

Silence came from both Freelancers.

"Alec Sadler of 2077," Miller plainly replied breaking the silence.

"What has he done?" Ryan asked.

"It's not what he has done," Warren said.

"It's what Alec Sadler is about to do." Miller ended.

Ryan's eyes narrowed even more as he looked back and forth between Miller and Warren. "Tell me what has happened exactly."

"We will, but we need to know if you will help us in our dilemma." Warren said.

"I cannot help you unless you tell me _exactly_ _everything_ that has happened, and _I_ need to know _everything_ down to the last detail. What has happened?"

Warren and Miller exchanged a glance at each other before nodding to each other in sure agreement to tell Ryan everything.

"This could take a while." Miller said.

"I've got all the time in the world." Ryan smiled devilishly.

* * *

**A/N:** So, let us see how well I do with this story. Chapter 1 will be up as soon as possible. But all the same, keep an eye out.

Reviews would be nice. See you soon ;)

SoulVirus


End file.
